lostpediafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion utilisateur:Fan de Lost
Bienvenue sur ma page de discussion 28 mars 2007 à 12:21 (PDT) =Discussions théoriques= Placez ici vos théories dont vous voulez débattre avec moi (sachant que j'ai entièrment regardé la saison 3). * Salut Castillo, si tu as deux minutes va voir FR - Lostpedia:Discussions, j'ai mis en ligne un doc trouvé sur le net. Est-ce que vous en avez déjà parlé ? dans tous les cas, qu'en penses-tu ? 31 août 2007 à 10:17 (PDT) :C'est vraiment bizarre ! Les producteurs avaient annoncés que la station 6 était l'Orchidée... Ils avaient même laissés un film... Et puis encore cette histoire de lapin avec des chiffres, c'est vraiment très troublant. 31 août 2007 à 13:29 (PDT) * Bien sûr que je suis la saison 4 et bien sûr que j'ai envie de connaître tes théories ;) 6 février 2008 à 13:57 (PST) Ah !! Alors, déjà : * Je pense que les membres du cargo sont venus sur l'île pour tuer Ben car ils sont du Projet DHARMA et veulent se venger de la purge. * Je pense que dans le futur, les survivants qui ont quitté l'île vont se mettre d'accord pour y retourner. * Je pense aussi que Christian n'est pas mort : puisque l'île peut guérir les cancers et les paralysies, pourquoi pasles décès ? * Le temple est, je pense, un ncien lieu sur l'île qui existait bien avant l'arrivée du Projet DHARMA. Je pense qu'il est dédié à Jacob. * D'ailleur, je pense que Jacob, sorte d'âme d'un ancien vivant, a été emprisonné dans sa cabane par Ben qui a entouré la maison de cendres volcaniques, matières que les esprits détestent. Dans , Jacob demande à Hurley, perdu aussi bien physiquement que moralement, de l'aider à sortir de sa cabane. Mais comme tu le sais, il a peur et s'enfuit. * Le mobisode 13 ( ) me fait penser que Vincent doit savoir des élèments crucials, peut être même plus que les survivants. Il nous faudrait un petit flashback sur lui. * Quand Hurley ment sur le fait qu'il connaissait Ana-Lucia, je pense que c'est parce le survivants ont réglé un accord avec les membres du cargo qui les ont sauvé : il faut mentir au continent en affirmant qu'il y a seulement six survivants d'Oceanic alors que pendant e temps, sur l'île, les membres du cargo (du Projet Dharma, selon moi) font des expériences sur les autres surviants mais romettent de ne pas les tuer. Je pense aussi que le marché oblige les 6 qui ont quitté l'île à ne pas réveler l'emplacement de l'île. * Et enfin, je pense que Kate se rapprocherade Jack cette saison ! Voila voila ! N'hésite pas à me faire part de tes propres théories... 6 février 2008 à 21:59 (PST) Pour moi : * Il est fort probable que les membres du cargo soient là pour se réinstaller sur l'île et se venger de Ben. * Je pense cependant que le père de Jack n'était pas mort en Australie mais a utilisé des subterfuges pour le faire croire. Il voulait juste entraîner Jack sur l'île. Je pense que Christian a un lien avec Dharma, autant que le père de Sun et peut-être le père de Locke. * Concernant le départ des 6, tu as peut-être raison mais j'ai du mal à croire que Hurley soit capable de laisser derière lui les autres survivants... à voir. * Et oui, Kate et Jack vont se rapprocher, ou du moins c'est ce que laisse penser cet épisode. On en saura sûrement plus demain... enfin j'espère ;) Il ne faudrait pas qu'on soit encore plus perdus ! 7 février 2008 à 03:39 (PST) Alors ? tu as vu le 4x02 ??? 9 février 2008 à 09:54 (PST) * Ah oui ! Excuse moi pour la réponse, j'étais en vacances... j'ai maintenant aussi vu le 4x03. Tout ça devient vraiment mystèrieux... ce fashforward sur Sayid es vraiment très surprenant. Mais je crois maintenant qu'on devrait continuer nos discussions théoriques sous balises soilers : * Tout d'abord, j'avais n'avoir aucune idée pour l'instant de tout ce qui concerne les flashforwards de Sayid. * Je pense également que dans le prochain épisode, on apprendra que Kate est enceinte de Sawyer. * Et puis, enfin, j'ai l'impression qu'il va y avoir du mouvement avan le départ des 6 d'Oceanic de l'île... Bref, tout ça est mystèrieux !! En espérant voir tes théories qui seront, je l'espère, plus poussées que les miennes à ce niveau ! 18 février 2008 à 04:39 (PST) * Ohlala tu rêves lol, je n'ai vraiment pas ton imagination concernant les théories. * Le profil de Jacob vu dans la dernière saison ressemble étrangement à celui de Frank... * Dans le résumé du 4x05, on dit que Desmond va ressentir des effets inattendus durant le trajet en hélico... * Je pense que l'équipe de Naomi est venue sur l'Île pour étudier les survivants et les mystères de l'Île. Ils doivent prendre la suite des anciens Dharma sauf qu'à la place des animaux (ours polaires, ...) ils se servent des survivants du crash à leur dépens. Six arriveront à s'en sortir et à retourner sur la terre ferme tout en étant obligés de garder le silence. Cependant comme on l'a vu dans le dernier épisode, Sayid et aussi Jack à la fin de la saison 3, vont vouloir y retourner car ils n'ont pas la conscience tranquille. Bref voilà ce qui me passe dans le cerveau en ce moment, mais il faut avouer que j'attends la suite avec impatience car tout est un peu confus... mais c'est LOST !! 18 février 2008 à 07:45 (PST) Des nouvelles théories : Selon moi, le dernier épisode n'a pas été très fameux mais il m'a laissé penser à certaines choses : * Ben pourrait se "déplacer" mentalement en prenant l'apparence qu'il souhaite : Harper pour diriger Juliet, Dave (sur l'Île) pour manipuler Hurley (pour qu'il se suicide), Charlie (flashforward) pour Hurley pour qu'il retourne sur l'Île, Christian (sur l'Île) pour manipuler Jack, etc... * Il ne serait pas le seul : Walt peut le faire également, voilà pourquoi les Autres ont demandé à Michael dans la saison 2 "s'est-il déjà retrouvé là où il ne devait pas se trouver ?" (ou un truc du style). Bref j'espère avoir été claire... tu en penses quoi ??? 12 mars 2008 à 06:13 (PDT) :Très bonne théorie ! J'y pensais aussi !! J'adère complètement.... attendons de voir par la suite... 12 mars 2008 à 22:53 (PDT) *Tes théories sont dans l'ensemble pertinentes sauf pour Ben. Si il fait des personnages, qui fait sa mère quand il est enfant? No way. Moi je pense que c'est jacob-l'île. Dans ce monde de mensonge qu'est-ce qui empêche l'île de mentir à Juliet pour lui faire croire que c'est Ben qui envoie Harper. L'île a un système de sécurité qui la protège, il a flashé les souvenirs de Juliet et Jacob lui fait halluciner Harper pour la manipuler. En plus Juliet semble découvrir le monstre, les murmures et tous les trucs bizarroïdes à partir de la capture de Jack, Kate et Sawyer. A moins qu'elle mente (il y a toujours un doute dans Lost !), elle n'a jamais vu le monstre avant meilleures ennemies. Ca laisse entenre qu'ell est encore plus naïve que les survivants question mystères de l'île. Tout ça semble très frais pour elle, elle ne mets pas une seconde en doute ce que dit un harper sortie de nulle part. * Ou alors les gens qui ont accès au temple/sanctuaire ont les moyens de se téléporter (ce qui expliquerait d'où Ben se téléporte). Harper étant au sanctuaire elle peut se téléporter. Dans ce cas, éventuellement, Ben a vraiment eu les moyens de contacter les gens du sanctuaire et de donner cet ordre à Harper. Mais Ben télépathe... No Way *D'ailleurs tu dis toi-même qu'il y a un conflit entre Ben et Jacob et que Ben l'a peut-être enfermé dans un cercle de cendres. Je suis assez d'accord avec ça et ça appuierait ce que je vient de dire. * Walt j'ai des doutes dans tous les sens. Je sens qu'ils pourraient très bien révéler qu'il sait se téléporter tout seul (au moins sa pensée). ou nous révéler que c'est l'île qui joue Walt. Voire que Walt n'a jamais existé. En tous cas quelle que soit la réponse, ça va être dur à avaler je le sens. * Enfin, mais je l'ai marqué à un autre endroit, je suis per-su-a-dé que Ben passe par le pôle Nord/Sud (l'îgloo des employés de Penny???) - Pourquoi Hurley dessine-t-il un Igloo??? Quand il est dans le désert de tunisie, en tous cas, il a une parqua et il claque des dents et de l'haleine embuée (comme quand tu respire dans le froid) sort de sa bouche!! Ensuite il vomit comme quand tu as un choc thermique. Soit la téléportation te donnes très très très froid, soit tu passes par les pôles. Les deux options se valent mais dans l'esprit "lostien" je les vois bien essayer de connecter encore des éléments entre eux. J'espère avoir bien répondu :) Ysengrin 1 mai 2008 à 09:44 (PDT) =Discussions diverses= Renommage Quand tu renomme une page, pourrais tu rediriger les liens vers le nouveau nom de page ? --Vivere.memento 3 septembre 2007 à 15:10 (PDT) Oui, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, je comptais le faire demain... maintenant, je vais me coucher ! 3 septembre 2007 à 15:15 (PDT) Oui sauf que tu ne le fais jamais. --Vivere.memento 3 septembre 2007 à 15:31 (PDT) Si ! Tu plaisantes ! La dernière foi j'ai passé une heure à devoir tout refaire les Nav-Lieux pour qu'il y ait une majuscule, j'ai crée un Nav-Secondaires que j'ai mis à tous les survivants secondaires. Si avant je ne le faisais pas, c'est parce que je ne connaissait pas encore la page liste des pages qui contiennent les anciens liens. 3 septembre 2007 à 23:06 (PDT) Sauf que... Sauf que tout l'intêret de ces deux modèles était de : *Pour le modèle survivants secondaires : de guider les gens vers des survivants plus difficile d'accés à travers des pages plus visités (Arzt, Edward Mars, Emma,...) *Pour le modèle personnages secondaires non survivants, ni autres,...: de séparer les personnages un peu a part et de mettre en valeur certains : Montand, Robert Rousseau, Henry Gale, (qui soit dit en passant n'on rien a faire sur la page personnages secondaires vu qu'il ne le sont pas !) via des pages plus visitées. Et pourquoi ne pas créer un modèle personnage secondaire. J'en profite d'ailleurs pour rappeller que je trouve cette page trés inadapté (qui est un personnage secondaire et qui ne l'est pas ???) **Donc et j'en profite qu'on en parle, je continue de penser que l'on aurait tout intêret à repenser le portail personnage secondaires et son arborescence *Pour les redirects. C'est trés bien si tu as redirigé tout les nav-lieux vers nav-Lieux. Mais combien d'autres pages rediriges tu sans jamais fixer les liens ? Je suis au courant que c'est un travail lassant, surtout quand tu cherches 15 mots a changé sur une page et qu'il t'en manque un. --Vivere.memento 4 septembre 2007 à 03:00 (PDT) Vous savez quoi ? Je pense qu'on devrait créer un portail:Survivants comme dans Lostpédia et là on y mettrait : * Les survivants principaux. * Les survivants secondaires (redshirts). * Un lien vers les figurants. * Survivants d'autres crashes que le vol 815. * Leurs lieux * Leurs objets Je vais en faire un test sur mon brouillon. 4 septembre 2007 à 03:33 (PDT) Moi j'aurai plutot vu (sur le sommaire du moins) un liens vers vol 815 (avec survivants, lieux, vol,...) un lien vers île (avec topo sur île, rousseau, henry,...) et un lien Autres (qui existe déjà)--Vivere.memento 4 septembre 2007 à 03:36 (PDT) Ah et : Portail:Les Survivants --Vivere.memento 4 septembre 2007 à 03:36 (PDT) Voila, ben je refais pour l'instant le Portail:Les Survivants, vous me dîtes ce que vous en pensez et après on voit pour ce que tu dis (je serais pour). 4 septembre 2007 à 03:38 (PDT) Tu devrais plus l'accés sur le vol 815. Comme tu le voit c'est difficile de faire rentrer tout l'univers des survivants dans un seul portail. --Vivere.memento 4 septembre 2007 à 03:51 (PDT) Attends, je le fais et on discute après... 4 septembre 2007 à 03:52 (PDT) Demande d'opinion Que penses-tu de ce que j'ai tenté pour le portail des épisodes, dans mon bac à sable ? -- SGC.Alex 5 septembre 2007 à 03:42 (PDT) Oui, je trouve que c'est pas mal... 5 septembre 2007 à 03:46 (PDT) Article « Bernard » Très bon travail ! Rien à redire !!! :D -- SGC.Alex 7 septembre 2007 à 12:43 (PDT) Merci !!!! 7 septembre 2007 à 12:55 (PDT) Styles à rajouter Bonjour, Je sais que tu passes les matins. J'ai aussi fait la demande auprès de SGC.Alex. Je souhaiterai ajouter des styles au fichier main.css de lostpedia pour faire fonctionner le modèle Modèle:Galerie. Voici les styles à rajouter : .galerie { clear: both; } .galerie dl { border: 1px solid #aaaaaa; background-color: #f9f9f9; width: 152px; text-align: center; padding: 10px; float: left; margin-right: 1em; } .galerie div.image { border: 1px solid #aaaaaa; height: 200px; background-color: white; } .galerie dt img { border: 1px solid #aaaaaa; /* width: 150px; height: 200px; */ } .galerie dd { margin: 0; padding: 0; height: 80px; overflow: hidden; } Si tu peux faire ça (toi, SGC.Alex ou un autre admin) ce serait le top. Dès que c'est fait je mets à jour le modèle Galerie dans sa forme définitive et la galerie des glyphes aura une apparence bien sympathique... Cordialement, Wyz 24 septembre 2007 à 15:28 (PDT) En ce moment, j'ai très peu de temps alors j'essaierai de le faire cet après midi au plus tôt. 26 septembre 2007 à 03:17 (PDT) :C'est bon, je l'ai fait ! :) -- SGC.Alex 28 septembre 2007 à 09:25 (PDT) De retour ! Salut à tous ! Je me suis retrouvé sans internet durant toute la semaine alors je n'ai pas pu contribuer ou ni même regarder les changements. Donc, désolé pour les styles Wyz mais maintenant, je devrais revenir comme avant. 28 septembre 2007 à 22:22 (PDT) De retour Salut je suis de retour aprés un mois d'absence (le temps de prendre internet. Pourrais tu me faire un petit topo de ce qu'il c'est passé ? Merci --Vivere.memento 9 octobre 2007 à 04:14 (PDT) Salut Vivere, content de te revoir (ou de relire plutôt). Si tu veux savoir, il n'y a pas eut de grosses modifs (discussions importantes) mais plutôt des contributions banales (création et finitions de pages). Pour ma part, j'ai terminé l'article sur Benjamin Linus et j'ai participé à quelques petites discussions et à de petites contributions (j'ai moi même été absent pendant environ 2/3 semaines). Alex, lui, a complété la pge Chronologie sur l'île et a précisé les dates dans chaque épisode. Wyz a continué sur sa lancée et je pense que c'est celui d'entre nous qui a le plus travaillé (sans vouloir blesser qui que ce soit alors que personne ne le prenne mal car ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut le prendre). J'ai donc proposé de lui offrir une médaille et Alex était d'accord donc nous l'avons récompensé notamment sur son travail sur les Endroits du monde, les glyphes, les pages dans la Catégorie:Traduire et bien d'autres contributions. Voila pour les news. 9 octobre 2007 à 10:16 (PDT) ok. Content de te relire aussi. Je vais voir quoi faire. Pas facile de retrouver ses marques aprés un mois.--Vivere.memento 9 octobre 2007 à 13:27 (PDT) Apparemment tout le monde revient :) Ce n'est pas sûr que j'ai encore autant de temps les semaines à venir mais bon on verra bien. Par contre effectivement il va falloir se coordonner : je ne sais pas trop sur quoi partir non plus... Wyz 9 octobre 2007 à 14:01 (PDT) Article « Sawyer » T'es en forme toi en ce moment ! C'est bien, très bon travail ! :D -- SGC.Alex 14 octobre 2007 à 01:33 (PDT) Merci, je l'écris en ce moment même ! 14 octobre 2007 à 01:44 (PDT) Podcast Je mets ma demande là, pour le premier qui la voit. Est-ce qu'il serait possible de renommer les pages suivantes SVP : * Podcast officiel de Lost : Podcast officiel de LOST * Podcast officiel/26 mars 2007 : Podcast officiel de LOST/26 mars 2007 * Podcast officiel/31 juillet 2006 : Podcast officiel de LOST/31 juillet 2006 * Podcast officiel/16 avril 2007‎ : Podcast officiel de LOST/16 avril 2007‎ * Podcast officiel/6 décembre 2006‎ : Podcast officiel de LOST/6 décembre 2006‎ Merci ! Wyz 17 octobre 2007 à 02:56 (PDT) Nickel. J'ai mis à jour les liens que j'avais déjà faits, peux-tu supprimer les 4 pages de redirection "Podcast officiel/" STP ? Et pis après me reste plus qu'à mettre à jour tous les liens (faits ou à faire)... Wyz 17 octobre 2007 à 07:08 (PDT) Et voila !! 17 octobre 2007 à 07:53 (PDT) Ok. Désolé pour le dérangement, j'ai un peu tâtonné au début (je ne savais pas trop comment partir). Maintenant c'est bon, la machine est lancée :) Wyz 17 octobre 2007 à 15:53 (PDT) Absence ?????? Salut tout le monde ! Il se peut que je sois absent d'un moment à un autre car j'ai des problèmes avec mon ordinateur (je pose mon problème car Wyz ou quelqu'un d'autre pourra peu m'aider). Quand j'appuie sur le bouton d'allumage de mon ordinateur, celui ci ne clignote pas et l'ordi ne s'allume pas. 15 minutes plus tard, je rappuie et il démarre ! Miracle !!!! Alors si quelqu'un a la réponse à ce problème, je lui en serait reconnaissant. Sinon, ben, attendez vous à une (petite ?) absence. 19 octobre 2007 à 09:32 (PDT) Ca ressemble hélas à un pb matériel, je dirai à première vue carte mère ou alimentation : apparemment quand tu appuies sur le bouton ça envoie le jus mais ça ne le fait pas démarrer... Mais je ne suis par contre par expert là-dedans (si tu avais des soucis d'ordre logiciel j'aurais été plus clair). Est-ce que c'est un pc fixe ? Si c'est le cas tu peux essayer de l'ouvrir et vérifier les câbles. Tu peux aussi chercher sur google avec la marque de ton ordinateur (entre guillemets) suivi de "problème allumage". Pour finir, en dernier recours, tu peux essayer de voir s'il y a une mise à jour du BIOS... En espérant te lire bientôt. Wyz 19 octobre 2007 à 15:30 (PDT) C'est bon, il a demarré encore ce matin mais il met chaque jour plus de temps... Oui, c'est un pc fixe. Je vais essayer de faire ce que tu m'as recommandé de faire et puis je verrai bien ce qui ce passera... 19 octobre 2007 à 22:30 (PDT) De retour !!! Après deux jours de panne d'ordi (je l'avais présenti), il remarche à nouveau et c'était effectivement un problème avec l'alimentation. J'ai fait donc venir un informaticien qui l'a changé. Merci pour tes conseils Wyz et je devrais réécrire normalement à partir de demain (et même ce soir !). 23 octobre 2007 à 11:10 (PDT) Si je peux aider :) Content de savoir que tes problèmes informatiques sont résolus. Si tu t'ennuies sur Lostpédia, j'ai une demande en cours concernant le modèle Nav-Chansons (cf. la page de discussion). Wyz 23 octobre 2007 à 13:35 (PDT) Ave Castillo... j'ai un peu disparu : reprise des cours, de la vie parisienne et tout le petit bazar qui va avec. Comme je re-regarde la saison 3, me vient une question, concernant l'épisode 3x12 (un de tes préférés, en plus) Te souviens-tu de ect épisode où Claire va chez le "voyant" ; elle dit a sa copine que sa mère la tuerait si elle apprenait qu'elle était enceinte... Or si on en croit les évènements de l'épisode 3x12, la mère de Claire est dans le coma depuis un moment quand Claire tombe enceinte... bref je pense qu'il y a un truc qui cloche. Dis-moi ce que tu en pense ; a bientot Whackangel 2 novembre 2007 à 16:32 (PDT) :Oui, je pense tout simplement que les scénaristes n'avaient pas pensé à ça à cette époque... Je ne pense pas qu'il y est un quelconque indice par là... Sinon, je suis revenu après une semaine d'absence non prévue... Je suis agréablement surpris de voir du changement sur Lostpédia. J'ai juste un soucis : un ami à moi a voulu répondre au questionnaire mais il n'acceptait pas son âge... pourquoi ??? Et puis, moi, je n'ose pas essayé vu que je ne vais pas donner mon avis sur notre propre site (mieux vaut avoir l'opinion des visiteurs). 3 novembre 2007 à 11:03 (PDT) ::Pour les questions sur le questionnaire ne pas hésiter à les poser sur ma page de discussion :) Qu'a rentré ton ami dans l'âge ? S'il a mis « vingt-quatre », c'est normal que ça ne marche pas, seuls les nombres sont autorisés (comment faire des stats ensuite) Wyz 5 novembre 2007 à 06:32 (PST) Non, il a tapé 23 ans, 23 puis vingt-trois puis vingt trois sans succès. 5 novembre 2007 à 07:28 (PST) :A date il y a 35 participations, le système n'est donc pas bloquant :) « 23 ans », « vingt-trois » et « vingt trois » ne fonctionneront jamais. « 23 » tout seul (pas d'espaces, pas de caractères autres que des chiffres) doit passer. Demande-lui de réessayer et si ça ne marche pas, demande-lui de faire une capture de la page, stocke l'image quelque part et envoie-moi le lien. Wyz 5 novembre 2007 à 09:02 (PST) Ok merci !!! 5 novembre 2007 à 09:07 (PST) Petite aide demandée Salut Castillo, je crois que je vais enfin utiliser l'aide que tu m'avais proposée il y a quelques temps. Sur Heroeswiki, je suis entrain de créer une section NEWS et j'aimerais y insérer des vidéos youtube. Cependant, ça ne marche pas. Je pense qu'il faut peut-être ajouter une "option" au wiki puisque j'ai vu que vous utilisiez la formule . D'avance merci, 11 novembre 2007 à 04:03 (PST) D'accord, je vais essayer de voir ça ! 11 novembre 2007 à 05:32 (PST) Alors j'ai demandé à Alex si il avait insérer un code dans médiawiki car je ne devais pas être encore inscrit quand il a effectué ceci. Si c'est cela, je viendrait te l'installer dans le médiawiki de Heroeswiki. 11 novembre 2007 à 05:43 (PST) Merci beaucoup ;) 12 novembre 2007 à 03:57 (PST) Hello. Je passais par là alors je te donne une piste : http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Youtube. Je ne me suis pas amusé à comparer, tu peux éventuellement voir avec l'admin wikipédia EN lequel il a utilisé. Perso j'utiliserai celui de Iubito, c'est un français et j'ai eu l'occasion d'utiliser un truc qu'il a programmé et c'est pas mal... Wyz 12 novembre 2007 à 05:15 (PST) Merci Wyz ! Voila July, tu as la réponse à ta question ! 12 novembre 2007 à 11:05 (PST) Traduction Je me suis aperçu d'un truc sympa pour traduire des pages manquantes donc autant t'en faire profiter. Le traducteur automatique accessible sur le portail d'Orange permet de traduire des pages entières. Si tu traduis de l'espagnol au français il ne faut faire que quelques petits remaniement car la traduction est plutôt bonne ce qui perment de traduire de grandes pages un peu chiantes (genre philosophie) si on l'utile intelligement. --Vivere.memento 15 novembre 2007 à 06:51 (PST) Merci pour l'info... je vais y faire un tour ! 15 novembre 2007 à 21:50 (PST) Questionnaire Comme tu me l'as demandé et comme tu as activé l'option, tu trouveras dans ta boîte mail le lien que j'ai envoyé à vivere.memento. Comme je lui ait indiqué je ne l'ai pas mis sur le site directement, je vous laisse voir si vous voulez communiquer avant la fin du questionnaire, sous quel forme, à quel endroit, etc. Wyz 16 novembre 2007 à 05:45 (PST) En réponse à ton mail. Effectivement l'orthographe est nécessaire sur ce site, mais ça c'est normal :) Pour moi, l'important est plutôt l'univers étendu, c'est pourquoi j'ai d'abord traduit ce qu'il manquait puis je suis parti là-dessus, il y a d'ailleurs un article sur l'influence de Stephen King qu'il faudra un jour que je mettre à la sauce francophone... Les articles sur les épisodes permettent surtout de relever des détails que l'on n'a pas vu. Comme j'ai constaté qu'il y avait pas mal de monde qui s'attaquait aux épisodes, je ne m'en suis pas occupé mais je veux bien en faire une partie, je reprendrai les descriptifs des podcasts après. Je vais m'attaquer à la Saison 1 (par contre il va falloir que je consulte la chronologie de l'île, je ne connais pas les dates par cœur) Wyz 19 novembre 2007 à 02:07 (PST) Au fait, merci pour le questionnaire. Sinon, pour la saison 1, beaucoup d'épisodes sont déjà écrits. Voici la liste des épisodes non écrits : (à réécrire car trop court) (tout car les flashbacks ont été récupérés de l'article Ben; ce qui n'est pas génial !) 6 épisodes, je pense qu'on pourra les terminer avant la diffusion de la saison 4 ! Propose ceux que tu souhaites écrire et je prendrai le reste. 19 novembre 2007 à 08:53 (PST) Je pensais que tu voulais faire tous les épisodes à compléter, c'est pour ça que j'ai que j'ai pris le premier dans la liste des à compléter. Bah je vote pour : * * * Par contre ce sera de la traduction, je ne connais pas les épisodes par cœur et je ne suis pas un très grand littéraire. Je finis 1x04 (c'est quasiment bon) et je m'y attaque si tu es ok. Wyz 19 novembre 2007 à 10:18 (PST) Pour moi, vas-y, c'est ok. Pas grave si c'est que de la traduction, ça ne fait rien du tout : les articles anglais sont très bien ! 19 novembre 2007 à 10:28 (PST) En ce moment, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps donc je commencerai quand j'aurai un petit moment (surement à partir de vendredi). 20 novembre 2007 à 22:06 (PST) Bandeau langue pourrais tu mettre le bandeau langue en entier quand tu crée une page. --Vivere.memento 20 novembre 2007 à 14:33 (PST) Oui, d'accord. La plupart du temps j'oublie car je copie les bandeaux sur des pages où ils ne sont souvent pas en entier... 20 novembre 2007 à 22:05 (PST) Résultats partiels du questionnaire bis Comme on est maintenant à 93 participants, je les ai à nouveau sortis. Ils sont dans ta boîte mail ! Wyz 26 novembre 2007 à 15:19 (PST) Ok merci Wyz ! 26 novembre 2007 à 22:19 (PST) Je n'ai pas trouvé les résultats. Tu as dû te tromper en m'envoyant le questionnaire lui même... 26 novembre 2007 à 22:34 (PST) Si je ne me suis pas trompé je t'ai donné le lien vers un fichier zip. Dans ce fichier se trouvent deux fichiers Excel, un au même format que la dernière fois (REPONSES LOSTPEDIA) et un autre où j'ai détaillé en faisant des pourcentages. Wyz 27 novembre 2007 à 02:45 (PST) Non, je crois que tu a dû te tromper... 27 novembre 2007 à 10:09 (PST) Bon bah je t'ai renvoyé le lien. Cette fois je suis sûr que c'est le bon... Wyz 27 novembre 2007 à 14:34 (PST) C'est bon ça marche cette fois ! Merci ! 27 novembre 2007 à 21:56 (PST) Récapitulatif des épisodes à compléter Voila du dernier épisode à compléter pour moi. # J'esaierai de les compléter d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine. 1 décembre 2007 à 00:28 (PST) Pour info, a toujours le bandeau construction... Et pour cet épisode j'ai un peu revu la présentation des images du rêve d'Eko (comme tu l'as demandé), voit si cela te convient. Voila, j'ai juste enlever l'affichage central. Sinon, j'ai aussi enlevé le bandeau Construction. 3 décembre 2007 à 22:24 (PST) xD Thanks, dude! I'm 12 years old, so I don't speak French (and +/- English rs), but I'll try to help this Lostpedia better than I can! I made a template yesterday. I hope you like... If you want, add me at the Messenger: brunocatini@hotmail.com Thank you and Namaste! xD 13 décembre 2007 à 08:53 (PST) 13 décembre 2007 à 08:45 (PST) :Thanks for the template !!! It's great !! And... Welcome ! 13 décembre 2007 à 10:08 (PST) ::Dude, before I go out, I have a ideia that what I can help in this Lostpedia. I can put that pictures in the articles. So, I don't will need to learn French. =P What do you think? Utilisateur:BurtGC 13 décembre 2007 à 10:24 (PST) Yes... If you want !! 13 décembre 2007 à 10:49 (PST) Résultats du questionnaire fin Tu trouveras dans ta boîte mail ce que j'ai envoyé à Vivere.memento, comme les fois d'avant. Bonne lecture ! Wyz 20 décembre 2007 à 15:44 (PST) :Malheureusement, il y a un problème : lorsque je clique sur le lien, cela me renvoie sur le site de free et il y inscrit : DOCUMENT NON TROUVÉ. 20 décembre 2007 à 22:00 (PST) Questionnaire Une petite discussion sur les résultats du questionnaire dans FR - Lostpedia:Discussions. Ca serait cool si tu pouvais me donner ton avis. Merci et Bonne année au fait --Vivere.memento 3 janvier 2008 à 05:36 (PST) Bonne année à toi aussi ! Je vais de ce pas à la discussion ! 3 janvier 2008 à 07:59 (PST) Navigateur langues Lorsque tu crées une page avec le navigateur langues, vérifies tes liens. Par exemple, lorsque tu mets des liens vers la mère de Sam dans les autre versions, n'écrits pas mère de Sam car le traduction ne sera pas pareil dans une autre langue. Merci. 3 janvier 2008 à 11:47 (PST) Ouais je sais. J'ai calculé aprés m'être déconnecté --Vivere.memento 3 janvier 2008 à 16:21 (PST) Renommage 2 Quand tu renommes une page ce serait bien que tu rediriges tout les liens. On le fait tous. Pour seth Norris par exemple rediriges comme ca : Seth Norris|Pilote --Vivere.memento 9 février 2008 à 07:11 (PST) Oui, oui !! Ne t'inquiètes pas je comptais le faire... j'ai dû partir en vitesse. 9 février 2008 à 07:47 (PST) Je me permet d'ajouter Parachute de Naomi|Parachutes --Vivere.memento 7 mars 2008 à 12:29 (PST) Non, pas parachute. J'ai fais exprès parce que il y a beaucoup d'articles ou il y a le lien parachute de Naomi. Et je pense que c'est mieux aussi de garder pilote du vol 815. 7 mars 2008 à 12:31 (PST) Ah mais c'est la politique des redirections ! On efface les pages de redirection est on met à la place des liens Pilote ou Parachutes d'où le fait que je demandais qu'il y ait un peu moins de liens identiques dans les paragraphes (outre le fait que trop de liens tue le lien) --Vivere.memento 7 mars 2008 à 12:39 (PST) Article de la semaine 8 (2008) Je ne trouve pas très pertinent de faire un article sur un portail que je pense modifier depuis quelque temps. Regarde mes discussions là-dessus sur la page de discussion de Desperate.July. Je pense le faire bientôt mais j'ai peu de temps et j'en utilisé pas mal pour les spoilers dans les navigateurs perso et je dois encore faire la partie Anecdotes des 4x02 et 4x03, ainsi que mettre à jour les podcasts... Mais dès que j'ai du temps je m'y attaque car c'est quelque chose qui me tient à cœur (par exemple pour moi les photographies sont des objets récurrents, pas des thèmes récurrents). Wyz 18 février 2008 à 12:55 (PST) En fait, j'ai écrit cet article de la semaine faute d'idées de la part des contributeurs. Si il ne te plaît pas, change-le ! 18 février 2008 à 12:57 (PST) Ok. J'avoue que je n'ai pas mieux. J'aurai peut être fait l'article sur le portail si j'avais eu le temps de le mettre à jour. Bah tant pis c'est pas grave... Je vais essayer de mettre ça à jour très rapidement. Wyz 18 février 2008 à 13:44 (PST) 4X04 Bon alors j'ai fusionné les textes ( cf ma page de discussion) et laissé mon résumé flashforward mais je n'en suis pas contente du tout! J'avoue qu'ils ne m'ont pas vraiment inspirés J'aime pas Kate je l'avoue même si j'essaye de rester neutre et j'ai pris le taureau par les cornes alors si quelqu'un se sent motivé pour compléter ( ils ont pas l'air motivés non plus sur la version US) J'ai plus d'insipiration pour les questions, références épisodes ( car cette fois-ci il y en a pleins,ect) j'aime les détails en fait du moment qu'ils me sautent aux yeux!Black Rock 23 février 2008 à 09:56 (PST) Ne t'inquiètes pas : je m'en charge ! Si on l'écrit à deux, on ira plus vite ! Par contre, un conseil : copie toujours ton texte par sécurité car si quelqu'un enregistre avant toi, toutes tes modifs seront perdues ! 23 février 2008 à 10:23 (PST) 4x05 Je vois que tu as bien commencé si tu as besoin de quelque chose J'ai été un peu longue à venir jusqu'ici mais la diffusion de cet épisode m'a tellement scotchée...Il était bien mais ma foi en est tout de même un peu ébranlée! Black Rock 1 mars 2008 à 09:58 (PST) Objets de l'île Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. En attendant que tu finisses ce brouillon, j'ai renommé la page en Utilisateur:Castillo/Brouillon objets île. Wyz 23 février 2008 à 13:57 (PST) image portail Rien de bien grave mais pour les images des portail peux tu les enregistrer sous le modèle Nom m.jpg c'est ce que j'avais fait au début et ca permet d'aller plus vite quand on créé un portail. Si les images sont nommés de façon standart on sais si les images existent ou non. J'avais par exemple déjà créé des images pour charlotte, Naomi, Miles, Daniel et Frank --Vivere.memento 7 mars 2008 à 06:11 (PST) Oui, je le savais mais les images que j'ai récupérées de Lostpédia anglais me paraissent de meilleure qualité. 7 mars 2008 à 07:02 (PST) Enfin c'est pas les images utilisés le problème, c'est leur nom. C'est juste une convention pour que les portails soient plus facile à faire/manipuler. --Vivere.memento 7 mars 2008 à 12:08 (PST) Il y aussi plus simple : créer une catégorie pour les images de portail, cf. ce que j'ai fait pour les images des glyphes (la catégorie existait mais les glyphes n'y avait pas été rangés) et les icônes... Wyz 7 mars 2008 à 12:26 (PST) Ok, dans ce cas je respecterai ce modèle. 7 mars 2008 à 12:29 (PST) Il doit exister une catégorie. Je crois... A vérifier. Merci Castillo. --Vivere.memento 7 mars 2008 à 12:30 (PST) Non la catégorie n'existe pas, les seules qui existent sont "Glyphe" et "Icônes". Je vais voir pour rajouter la catégorie et mettre les images dedans ce soir. Wyz 7 mars 2008 à 14:14 (PST) Forum Il y a un vote au sujet du forum sur la page Lospedia discussion. Si tu pouvais donner ton avis qu'on tranche sur le sujet une bonne fois pour toute. --Vivere.memento 23 mars 2008 à 07:56 (PDT) Avis Proposition d'un nouveau navigateur saison plus sobre sur mon brouillon. Tu en penses quoi ? --Vivere.memento 11 avril 2008 à 14:39 (PDT) 4x01 Salut, C'est pas vraiment de la théorie, pas vraiment une question. Je sais pas quoi faire de mon idée. Bon je m'explique : l'ouverture de l'épisode se fait sur un tas de fruits exotiques sur fond de ciel bleu. On s'aperçoit ensuite que c'est un effet d'optique entre les fruits et une publicité. Pour moi, cette séquence fait référence à des épisodes des saisons passées : 1) Quand ils jouent des fruits au poker et que Sawyer perds méchamment. ( mais il me semble qu'ils jouent dans un autre épisode aussi). 2) dans la première saisons quand ils n'ont plus que des fruits à bouffer et que Hurley se paye une chiasse à cause des fruits (la référence serait encore plus parlante). Mais là je ne vois plus quel épisode c'est :/ Bon déjà est-ce que vous êtes d'accord que c'est une double référence? Et si oui quel est l'épisode ^^ Après, y'a le fait que la Camaro a été réparée. Le père de Hurley lui propose de réparer la Camaro plutôt que de partir en Australie. Quand Hurley refuse, son père lui dit qu'il sera là à son retour. Ont-ils réparé la Camaro ensemble? Ca c'était soit une référence, soit une question. voilà Ysengrin 29 avril 2008 à 17:29 (PDT) Déjà, les problèmes de digestion d'Hurley c'est dans le 1x13 ( ). C'est vrai que tout ce qui a cité fait partie d'une référence. Je te laisse par contre le soin de le rédiger sur la page 4x01 car je pars demain pour une semaine, alors je suis assez débordé. J'espère avoir répondu à ta demande... 29 avril 2008 à 22:01 (PDT) oui merci, je le posterais yz 4x08 Juste pour te remercier d'avoir traité la partie Anecdotes de cet épisode. Ça m'a bien avancé. Maintenant il ne reste plus que 4x09, 4x10 et 4x11, je suis presque à jour... Wyz 13 mai 2008 à 13:52 (PDT) :Allez, je t'aide pour le 4x11... 13 mai 2008 à 21:55 (PDT) ::Attention à divers points : ::* Si le thème n'est pas dans le Portail:Thèmes, il ne doit pas apparaître (exemple le temps) ::* Certaines lignes sont dans les thèmes mais correspondent à d'autres sections (références culturelles ou techniques littéraires), exemple les phrases régulières ::* Les intitulés des sections doivent correspondre aux articles précédents ::* Je ne sais pas où tu as trouvé certaines techniques littéraires (ex. double intrigue), tu peux trouver les différentes techniques utilisées traduites sur le Portail:Techniques littéraires (j'ai passé pas mal de temps à trouver leur équivalent français) ::Wyz 14 mai 2008 à 14:24 (PDT) J'ai simplement traduit la version anglaise... mais merci pour le lien : je n'avais jamais vu cette page ! 14 mai 2008 à 22:23 (PDT) :Mais où mettrais-tu les thèmes non récurrents comme « temps » ? 14 mai 2008 à 22:27 (PDT) Je n'ai pour l'instant pas trouvé de place dans les articles épisodes pour les thèmes non récurrents et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit nécessaire (ou sinon on risque de surcharger). De plus, concernant le temps, pour moi ça fait partie intégrante de la série donc ce n'est même plus un thème récurrent mais la base même. C'est comme si tu mettais l'île dans les thèmes récurrents... Wyz 15 mai 2008 à 00:52 (PDT) Zodiac Pour info la marque du bateau pneumatique est Zodiac et ne peut pas être traduite en Zodiaque (ce dernier n'étant que pour les signes astrologiques). C'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas modifié quand j'ai fait mes re-lectures... Wyz 8 juin 2008 à 05:00 (PDT) A d'accord. Parce que quelques recherches recherches sur internet m'avaient justement incitées à écrire « zodiaque » (il me semblait bien que j'avais raison !). 8 juin 2008 à 05:10 (PDT) Portail Evènements mystérieux Voici l'idée que j'ai eu pour l'améliorer : * Enlever les sections * Enlever les codes couleurs saisons (généralement un mystère est développé sur plusieurs saisons) * Ajouter un code pour expliqué, partiellement expliqué, résolu (alphanumérique ou couleur, comme la version EN) * Grouper par thème, cela peut se présenter sous forme de boîte, d'organigramme. Ex. Pour Richard Alpert on peut avoir une boîte avec écrit « Richard Alpert » en haut, sa photo en dessous, et encore en-dessous divers liens : son passé, son non vieillissement, son rôle au sein des Autres, etc. Wyz 26 juin 2008 à 01:00 (PDT) :C'est bien intéressant cette idée... mais je ne vois pas trop bien ce que tu veux dire par boîte; pourrais-tu faire un brouillon ou un croquis si tu en as le temps ? 26 juin 2008 à 01:03 (PDT) ::Cf. mon brouillon. Bon c'est laid mais c'est ça mon idée. Ca décolle un peu des autres portails mais ça me semble résoudre ta problématique. Il faut encore trouver un moyen de spécifier l'état du mystère pour chaque ligne mais au pire il suffit de mettre un code alphanumérique (E, PE, R). Wyz 26 juin 2008 à 03:26 (PDT) Ah oui, c'est super ! Bon après comme tu dis il suffit de modifier quelques petits trucs pour rendre le tout plus sympa. Est-ce que ça t'embêterai de le faire lorsque t'auras un peu de temps libre ? Parce que tu vois moi des trucs comme j'arrive pas trop à le faire. Je vais déjà essayer de me pencher dessus. 26 juin 2008 à 07:28 (PDT) RENOMMAGE ! Une fois encore, tu as renommé un article (Avion de Kate --> Avion miniature de Kate) sans pour autant changer les liens pointant vers lui... J'ai rien contre ce renommage qui est justifié, mais ais au moins le courage de faire le travail jusqu'au bout ! J'ai commencé, ... C'est pas la première fois qu'on te le dit, pourtant ! :s -- SGC.Alex 19 juillet 2008 à 02:56 (PDT) Oui mais aussi j'ai fait ce renommage vite fait, parce que j'écris un autre article en même temps ! Je peux pas faire deux choses à la fois ! Laisse moi au moins le temps !! Je le ferai quand j'aurai fini d'écrire l'article d'Edward Mars. 19 juillet 2008 à 03:04 (PDT) Euh je donne juste mon avis mais dans ces cas-là attend de finir ce que tu as en cours avant de le faire. Si tu fais quelque chose vas jusqu'au bout. Si tu veux renommer un article, on n'est pas la minute. Tu te le notes dans un coin et puis tu le fais après... Wyz 20 juillet 2008 à 11:27 (PDT) Avis Comme tu me l'avais demandé par MSN, je te laisse mon avis à propos de la page films du Projet DHARMA. Je trouve que c'est très bien comme cela sur plusieurs lignes mais je trouve que le titre de chaque boîte section est trop collé sur la gauche, si tu peux y remédier... Sinon, je trouve que c'était pas mal de laisser « Apparitions en rêves ou sur l'île » dans les infoboîtes car certains personnages (je pense à Christian Shephard) apparaissent dans certains épisodes seulement en apparitions. Après, je suis pour mettre les infoboîtes à l'anglaise, c'est-à-dire avec la date de naissance, la date de mort... En espérant t'avoir éclairé... ^^ 10 octobre 2008 à 11:00 (PDT) * Pour les BoîteSection j'ai réduit le texte du contenu, j'ai mis le retrait et puis j'ai avancé le titre * Pour les infoboîtes on peut faire la date de mort comme Modèle:Infoboite Membres du cargo‎ (avec l'état auto.) même si il n'y a pas beaucoup de persos de flashes qui sont morts (Jae Lee au moins). Par contre pour apparitions sur l'île, à date il n'y a que Christian donc ajouter ça sur le modèle pour un seul... 11 octobre 2008 à 08:56 (PDT) Je trouve les BoîtesSections bien mieux comme ça ! :) Aussi, je comptais mettre la date de naissance et de décès à toutes les infoboîtes. Après pour les apparitions sur l'île y a pas que Christian ! Y a aussi Yemi, Cooper, Dave... 11 octobre 2008 à 10:31 (PDT) :Ok pour la date de décès dans les infoboîtes, je te laisse faire. Tu as vu comment faire faire avec Modèle:Infoboite Membres du cargo. Eventuellement enlève |etat= des articles pour fire plus propre. Je vais rajouter la ligne Apparition dans Modèle:Infoboite Personnage de flashes. 11 octobre 2008 à 13:38 (PDT) Argent et passeports de Ben En m'occupant des articles du portail des mystères, je me suis demandé quel lien on pourrait mettre concernant ce mystère. Je pense que créer un article serait superflu donc le mieux reste de le rediriger vers l'article de Ben, ce qui était d'ailleurs déjà en place. Cependant, difficile de trouver le passage concernant l'argent et les passeports parmi toute la chronologie... donc est-ce que tu pourrais en parler d'en l'introduction ou éventuellement faire un paragraphe spécial ? 21 octobre 2008 à 11:29 (PDT) Moi je trouve que justement faire un article là dessus pourrait être intéressant ! 23 octobre 2008 à 11:35 (PDT) :On aura pas grand chose à dire. En tout cas, si tu veux bien t'en charger en même temps que la mise à jour de Ben, ce n'est pas de refus parce qu'il me reste pas mal d'articles dans le portail des mystères. 23 octobre 2008 à 11:50 (PDT) Liens Je te laisse regarder cette pour voir si tu trouves des liens à corriger. --Vivere.memento 30 octobre 2008 à 13:13 (PDT) Projet : Personnages principaux Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir finir ce projet avant le début de la saison 5 ? 23 novembre 2008 à 13:41 (PST) De retour !! Salut tout le monde ! Je suis enfin de retour !! Comme Wyz a dû vous l'expliquer, j'ai eu des problème avec mon ordinateur qui m'empêchaient de venir ici... alors excusez moi de ne pas avoir prévenu de mon absence. Sinon je suis motivé pour reprendre les contributions, je vais continuer mes projets... je vois d'ailleurs que vous avez bien avancé, bon travail ! Voila donc maintenant je serais avec vous définitivement et pourrais donc vous aider pour les mises à jour lors de la diffusion de la saison 5 qui s'annonce tout simplement énorme ! 11 décembre 2008 à 22:13 (PST) :Ouais !! Sinon je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire les fiches persos principaux, mais Utilisateur:vivere.memento et Utilisateur:Nicoco63 l'ont fait un peu. Autres infos : :* Tu n'as plus besoin de souhaiter la bienvenue, c'est automatique : http://fr.lostpedia.com/index.php?title=Discussion_Utilisateur:Kabylus&action=history :* Tu peux constater les mises à jour majeures depuis que tu t'es éclipsé : ici (quelle bonne idée il a eu ce Nicoco63 !!) 12 décembre 2008 à 00:45 (PST) :Génial ! En ce qui me concerne, je t'ai déjà fait un petit compte-rendu sur MSN de ce qui s'était passé pendant ton absence. Concernant les persos principaux, j'avais proposé qu'on s'y mette en attendant que ton retour (Discussion_FR_-_Lostpedia:Projets) mais finalement, il n'y a pas grand chose qui a été fait. ^^ Néanmoins, Alexis m'avait demandé de lui donner quelque chose à faire car il était motivé pour participer. Je lui avais donc donné l'article de Locke : Discussion_Utilisateur:Alexis. Malheureusement, je crois qu'il n'a pas trop le temps pour s'en occuper. De mon côté, j'essaierai de compléter ce qui concerne le CRPD et de t'aider à mettre à jour les persos d'ici le début de la saison 5. 12 décembre 2008 à 08:37 (PST) ::Ok merci c'est sympa ! :D 12 décembre 2008 à 23:53 (PST) Discussions en cours Voici la liste des discussions en cours, auxquelles tu peux avoir répondu. * Discuter:Portail:Objets#Suggestions pour améliorer ce portail 2 * Discuter:Porte_secr%C3%A8te_de_Ben#Fusion, vraiment ? * Discuter:Wikipedia:Son_Volt * Discuter:Vidéo de Dan Bronson * FR_-_Lostpedia:Discussions#Fiches_persos * Discussion_Mod%C3%A8le:Infoboite_Passager_Oceanic#Statut 16 décembre 2008 à 01:40 (PST) Changement de pseudonyme Lorsque j'ai essayé de me connecter sous le pseudonyme « Castillo », mes efforts étaient vains : le serveur ne reconnaît pas mon mot de passe. J'ai donc été contraint de changer de compte. Il faut donc que je transfère toutes mes pages persos. Serait-ce possibles également de tranférer les contributions sur ce nouveau compte ? De même, un admin peut-il me remettre admin ? Évidemment, si vous voulez confirmation que c'est bien moi contactez-moi par MSN. 20 décembre 2008 à 09:30 (UTC)